


Bed Side Avengers

by nerdguy3000



Series: The Insperables (a story of teenage friendship) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Comfort, Gen, Hurt Ned Leeds, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Recovery, Stabbing, Star Wars References, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000
Summary: The Avengers often fight aliens but sometimes they can help fight boredom





	Bed Side Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a previous work. You don't need to have read it, it just gives context as to why Ned is in hospital.

While he was recovering in the Avengers Tower, Ned has a lot of down time and he was getting quite bored. As much as Peter and MJ wanted to stay, they had to keep up with school work. So that left Ned with about seven hours of nothing to do. The first week he spent either sleeping or it in a drugged haze, the pain being rather unbearable. However now he was just incredibly bored, he tired to watch films but he missed being around people. The only contact he had during school times was a nurse making sure he was healing okay. 

He mentioned it to Peter in a throwaway comment one evening and didnt realise what he had let himself in for.

* * *

The next morning when he woke at nine a.m. there was someone sitting by his bedside. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes and focusing he noticed it was Captain America with his sketchpad out, he faintly heard some 70's song playing in the background (was that Marvin Gaye?). He must still be asleep, what was Captain America doing in his hospital room. While Ned had spent a lot of time around Mr America he hadn't quite got used to seeing him in domestic situations.

"Morning Ned", the Captain said, noticing the young mans eyes on him, "how are you doing."

"I- I- I'm doing okay Mr America," it had started out as Ned tripping over his words but had stuck. "What are you doing down here?"

"Thought it would be a good chance to catch up on some more pop culture, Peter was telling me your a big fan of Star Wars? Well I've never seen it and thought we could watch it together so you can explain things that confuse me." Steve said, setting down his sketch book and giving Ned his full attention. "Oh and I brought some popcorn."

"That would be awesome! We'll start with the prequels so we can get them out the way, they are diffently the most confusing. Though dont be put off by them the originals are masterpieces but to fully understand everything we should start with the bad ones. It'll give you a better appreciation of the old ones." Ned rambled on, oblivious to the smiling man who watch on slightly bewildered, "FRIDAY play Epsiode 1 and dim the lights to 30%."

And that is how Peter and MJ found them, two and a half films later, Ned still chatting excitedly with Steve asking questions with the same enthusiasm as the younger man. Rather than disturb them the two teens slinked off, homework waits for no one.

* * *

A few days later Natasha showed up with a stack of note cards and a smirk. Although Nat always got on really well with MJ, she had a sort spot for Ned. His unbridled enthusiasm and youthful energy were so unusually and he gave her hope for the next generation. She had already decided that she would protect the Insperables with her life, but now it was time to protect one from loneliness.

"So as you cannot get out and today is a decathlon competition, MJ has asked me to quiz you," Nat said sitting down next to Neds bed. It was one in the afternoon and before this the teen had practically been bored to tears so this was a very welcome distraction. 

"Okay I am ready!"

"Maddalena Casulana is BEST known for what contribution?"

"Serving as maestro de cappella in the papal chapel?"

"No, she published the first book of madrigals by a female composer.

Next, Monocrystalline silicon ingots can be produced using what?"

"Easy, The floating zone crystal growth process."

They spent the next few hours reviewing all of the facts MJ had given Natasha. After they had ran through them all multiply times the conversation changed to the Avengers and Steves new love of Star Wars. It was relaxing and helped Ned from missing his friends.

However relief washed across him when Peter flung open the door and shouted, "we won!" 

This was with rapturous applause from the two occupants in the room. MJ just walked past Peter and sat herself down in a seat next to Ned.

"So how did he do?" MJ asked, directing the question at Nat.

"Very well, we did a run where he got all bar one right." Nat smiled at the boy before getting up and heading to the door, her seat being taken by the younger spider.

As Peter launched into a dramatic re-telling of the days events, Nat gave a small smile and slipped out the room.

* * *

The following day a sheepish Bucky Barnes showed up, holding a small box in his human hand and cradling his metal arm against his body. Every so often his metal arm twitched, seeming involuntarily.

"Hey is there any chance you can fix my arm?" Bucky asked, edging into the hospital room, "its just Stark is being an jerk but I kinda need it."

"Of course Mr Barnes," Ned said, moving himself into a seated position. "What happened?"

"An EMP, fired some stuff and I would do ot myself but I can't reach." Bucky demonstrated him trying to get to a panel on the back of his arm. "And I know you helped Stark make it so you should know how to fix it."

"Yeah totally man, come sit and ill see what I can do."

They spent the next four hours sat chatting casually about school and Bucky spent some time telling Ned about his Army days and how stupid Stevie was. Every so often they took a break so Ned could stretch his fingers and drink something. By the time Peter and MJ were arriving from school Ned was finished and the worlds deadliest assasins was listening intently to Neds dramatic re-telling of the day he had been injured.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, an almost constant stream of Avengers had kept Ned busy. Once he and Mr America had finished all the Star Wars films and had moved onto Doctor Who with Bucky. Nat had taken to teaching him Russian when the decathlon facts had been memorized. He was getting good and Peter and MJ had enjoyed speaking with him, as they had been taught already. 

Even though he had been surrounded by Avengers for weeks seeing Mr Stark walk into his room was certainly a surprise. He had spent a lot of time with him and Bruce in the lab but he did not expect to see Tony Stark at the foot of his bed.

"So I've been thinking... You didn't have a way of defending yourself and that is a grave oversight on my part. So I came up with these little bracelets that look like Pete's webshooters but actually fire pepper spray. Oh and once you're feeling up to it, Steve's gonna teach you some self defense." Stark held out two thin bracelets and Ned slipped them on.

"Oh my god Mr Stark these are amazing. But it wasn't your fault," Ned said familiar with the Stark guilt that had rubbed off on Peter. "And I'm okay. I will be fine."

"I know I just... I know. I just need to be able to keep everyone safe. That now includes you." Tony turned, intent to walking away. "You are important to Peter, that means you're important to me."

"I'm safe Mr Stark, you and Peter made sure of that," Ned said, smiling at the older man.

"Come down to the lab when you're feeling up to it." (Keep safe)

"Of course Mr Stark." (I will)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome.
> 
> And if anyone has any idea for this series those are also welcome!
> 
> (The bits in brackets at the end are what they really mean)


End file.
